Incidence Arose from Circumstance
by imissmaeberry
Summary: Katey Pendragon comes to spend the summer in London with her cousin Arthur and his friends. She makes new friends and enjoys good times with old ones, and learns a few things about men, love, and London along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a decent enough flight, one she had made many, many times before. Simply more of the same as she descended the steps of the family jet. Looking up through her sunglasses, she spotted an all-too-familiar figure waiting for her at the end of the tarmac.

"Arthur fucking Pendragon! It's been too long!" She cried, running into the well-sculpted arms, only for him to ruffle her waist-length blonde hair.

Arthur laughed, "Yeah, Katey, I know. Like three weeks, yeah?" He put an arm around her shoulder as he grabbed her suitcases and dragged the bags behind them as he and Katey walked towards the sleek BMW, whose trunk became home to the suitcases. At least it would be so for the ride to Arthur's apartment. Or, flat, she should say.

"So! How's my favorite cousin?" Katey asked as she slipped into the passenger seat beside Arthur.

"Well, you know, not much has happened other than finishing school. Same as you. I still can't believe you've decided to come to school in London instead of staying in the States."

Katey, or as she loathed to be called, Katelyn, Pendragon was the heiress to the American branch of Pendragon Industries, a company focused on many aspects; textbook production, advertisements, magazines, you name it, Pendragon probably owned it. Her father, James, had moved to the USA as a young man, where he'd met Katey's mother, a debutante straight out of Richmond, Virginia.

His older brother Uther, Arthur's father, had stayed in London to head the main branch. The Pendragon family was nothing short of business royalty, both in the UK and the US. As a result, Katey had decided to come to England to pursue her degree in executive business alongside her cousin and childhood best friend/brother figure, Arthur Pendragon.

"This summer sure is gonna be different, usually it's the other way round, and y'all come round ours for the summer." Katey mentioned as they pulled into the parking garage for Arthur's, and now hers, apartment building. Flat. They parked in Arthur's reserved space and made their way to the lift. Upon entering, Arthur pressed the button for their floor.

Once they reached their floor, the doors of the lift opened to reveal a small hallway that led to a single, large door. Arthur unlocked it and led Katey into the apartment.

"I'd pick a room now if I were you. Once the boys move in it's sure to be utter chaos." Arthur mentioned as he threw his keys onto the table on the right of the entrance hallway.

"Wait, what boys?" Katey asked as she moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge, snagging a piece of pizza. "You never said anything about any boys, Wart."

"I certainly did, Kat. A few of my mates are going to be sharing the flat with us this summer. Didn't you eat anything on the flight?"

"Ugh, no," She groaned, "The only food on _Agatha_ was gross caviar. Daddy keeps forgetting to ask Martin to stock up on crisps and hummus for me. But anyway, I don't remember this. How many mates, eh, Wart?"

"Let's see…Leon, Lance, Gwaine, Percy, and Elyan."

"I'm to be sharing a flat with six boys. Ugh, kill me now."

"Hey now," Arthur admonished his cousin, "You're the only one who won't be sharing a room, so I wouldn't complain too much. Speaking of my mates, we're meeting up to play some rugby in the park in about twenty minutes. Do you want to unpack a little and then join me? Otherwise you're welcome to stay here and relax, do whatever."

"That depends. Are there any fit boys in the park, Arthur?"

"Well, seeing as I'm not gay, I can't really answer that, now can I?"

Katey huffed. "Are you still in denial, Wart? Come on. It's **_me_**. You know you can tell me."

Arthur gawked at his cousin. "Are you serious? Me? Gay? You've really lost it."

Another huff. "Whatever. When you're ready you'll do something about it. But you should know that my gaydar is spot-on. I'll come to the park, say hello to Leon. I'll bring my book, get some reading done. But I'm gonna go unpack awhile, you stay there brooding, my darling Wart." And with that, she left him there, dragging her belongings to her chosen room. She unpacked relatively quickly, for she was nearly done when Arthur knocked on her door to let her know it was time to leave.

"Alright, just let me change quickly. I didn't realize how much time had passed."

He nodded and shut the door behind him, allowing Katey to slip into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, and put on her favorite lo-cut black vans. She grabbed her newest book and her purse and went to meet up with Arthur by the door. "All ready to go, Wart?"

Arthur laughed as they made their way back into the lift and down towards the garage. "I was waiting on you, if I remember correctly. Did you find everything okay? In your room, I mean?"

"Yeah. Thanks. How far is the park? We won't be driving, will we?" Katey received her answer as the pair made their way out of the garage and onto the sidewalk.

"No, we'll walk. It's only a block or two to Hyde's park where we'll be meeting the lads." Arthur walked close to Katey's side as though protecting her from the onslaught of people; who knew how busy the streets were at this time. Katey casually remarked at how people seemed to not even notice her and Arthur. "My father essentially bribes all the local rags to keep from sending those buzzards after me. Doesn't your father do something similar?"

Katey thought for a moment as they crossed Park Lane. "Well, yes, but typically, with family outings at least, it's still rather difficult." They passed by a small shop with a chalkboard listing the teas of the day. "Ugh, bloody brits, refusing to serve iced tea. I'm gonna go nuts this summer without some good, unsweetened iced tea. Oooh, Wart, I'm gonna make sun tea out on the balcony and you and the boys have to try it!"

"Ugh, bloody Americans, drinking their tea cold. Uncivilized." Arthur replied, scrunching his face in disgust as Katey laughed at his side. They crossed the road again, this time ending up on the sidewalk which surrounded the park. They followed a path leading through Hyde until they heard a voice shout, "Oi, princess, we're over here!" They turned in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, there was a group of boys, in various states of dress for the game. Arthur hustled ahead of Katey, clapping his friends on the shoulders and laughing. Once she joined the group of men, all of whom were considerably taller than she, she cried out and threw her arms around Leon, much to the surprise of the other boys.

"Lo, Leon! It's been so long, nearly three weeks!" Leon laughed and hugged her back. "Lo, Kat! I forgot you were flying in today. How's the jetlag?" She shrugged in response. "No worse than usual, considering how many times a year I make the damn transcontinental flight." She released Leon and blushed, realizing she'd forgotten her manners and hadn't introduced herself. She unconsciously stepped behind Leon, not enough to be really hiding but still minutely behind him.

Try as she might, she couldn't deny how **_fit _**Arthur's friends were. One, well, all of them were tall, most of them tan. One was gaspingly tall, easily six-seven, with huge bulging muscles. Two had long, dark hair, one of them with a beard to match. The last of them, a young black man with lean, long arms and legs, despite being the shortest of the group. And all of them disarmingly handsome.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing us a bird to cheer us on, princess." Said the one with the dark beard, a voice deep and gravelly yet soft.

Leon burst into chuckles and Arthur sighed. "She's not a bird, Gwaine, she's my cousin. She's not here to cheer you on, either. Katey, this is Gwaine," He smiled at her flirtatiously and she blushed even harder, "Lancelot," Arthur motioned to the other dark-haired boy, who took her hand and bowed, saying, "Encantada."

"El gusto es mio." Katey replied in kind, smiling. A Spaniard, and clearly a romantic. Nikki was going to shit herself when she heard about this.

"This giant lug over here is Percival, but we call him Perce and Percy," Arthur motioned to the tallest boy, who smiled shyly at Katey and waved a bit, running his hand over his close shaven head. "And lastly, Elyan, our token gay friend," Elyan just shrugged and smiled at her, as though this was how he was always introduced, "and brother of Lance's girlfriend, Gwen. You'll meet her at some point. Lads, Katey, Katey, lads. You're staying with her and I for the summer. Now, Kat, we're going to get started with the game, you brought a blanket right? The grass is kind of scratchy."

"The grass is kind of scratchy," She mocked, "Wart I'm not a child. Of course I brought myself a blanket." The blonde heiress moved back a few meters and spread her blanket out on the lawn, set her purse down, and lay down.

"She's feisty, innit she lads?" Gwaine commented, smiling back at her. "Did she call you 'Wart', princess?" Arthur groaned. "Gwaine, actually this goes for you, Leon, and Percival, and I'm only going to say this once. You're my friends. I'm not going to go all crazy overprotective over her, so feel free to try and woo her if you'd like, but I swear on my entire inheritance that I will singlehandedly destroy any one of you if you hurt her. Even you, Percival. Remember Harry Barnes two New Years' ago, Leon?"

Leon whistled as they made their way up the field. "You broke his leg and his arm, didn't you?"

"Who's this Harry Barnes bloke?" Percival asked.

"Two years ago, when Katey was round Arthur's for Christmas holidays, she'd met this boy Harry Barnes, who was also in town visiting family. He got drunk and tried to grope her, and when she came crying to Arthur and I, Wart here snapped and went on a rampage. He beat the boy within an inch of his life, and broke his arm and his leg. So yeah, duly noted, mate." Leon nodded his assent. "Although you know I see Kat as a sister, same as you." Arthur shrugged. "Yeah, it's Gwaine I'm really worried about."

"Alright you lot, are you done gossiping so we can play?" Elyan called, looking over his shoulder at the rest of the group. Katey giggled from where she sat, book open in her lap. It had probably been about forty five minutes when she decided she needed to get up and stretch her legs, so she laid her book down on the blanket, stood and stretched her arms out above her head, grabbed her purse and headed off towards the tea shop. As she entered the store, the clerk, a young man probably no older than herself, smiled and welcomed her. He wore a deep blue cardigan accented with a maroon scarf wrapped stylishly around his neck. Katey felt a familiar feeling tugging at the back of her mind. Oh yes, she and this boy definitely played the same field. "Hullo, what can I do for you?" Katey noticed that the boy's eyes were electrifyingly blue, a sharp contrast with his messy black hair and pale skin, with cheekbones that could cut glass.

"Um, yes. First off I'll need six water bottles, and…Can I have a cup of black tea over ice?" She awaited the ridicule, but the boy, his nametag said Merlin, just kind of looked at her strangely. "You, you want your tea over ice?"

"Oh, hun, you've clearly never met an American. Over in the States, we drink mostly iced tea. The southern part of the country is famous for their zealously sweetened tea. I'm really very partial to unsweetened tea, myself. If you want, I'll just take a hot cup and then pour it over ice. Like iced coffee, you know?" Katey smiled sweetly.

"Well, I've met plenty of Americans, but they usually try to do the whole 'we aren't tourists give us a cuppa please' and it's rather horrid. I admire you asking for what you really want."

She laughed. "Well thanks a bunch, I guess. So Merlin, huh? Like, it's really your name?"

He groaned. "Yeah, my mum was sort of a hippie. Straight out of the Arthurian legends. It's bloody awful sometimes. You should hear all of the wand jokes I get when I go to the gay clubs."

"Oh god, I bet. Believe me, I know what you mean. My cousin Arthur gets it all the time. Can I have a bag for those, or something?" She asked as he handed her the bottles of water. He nodded and handed her a plastic bag. "Really? Arthur's a normal enough name. Bit on the lame side, but normal."

She sighed. "Yes, well, Arthur as a name itself is normal, but Arthur Pendragon is most definitely not."

"That is pretty bad, I guess." Merlin paused as he handed Katey her hot cup of tea and a cup of ice. "I don't mean to sound creepy, but I saw you and that bloke walk by earlier. Was that your cousin? Cause to tell you the truth, he's extremely fit."

"Yup, that's good ole Wart. He's over there manning it up with his friends, some guys I only just met. Horribly boring."

"If you don't mind me asking, is he…do you think you could…I mean I know you don't know me but…" Merlin fumbled for the words, what was he thinking? Asking this stranger to give the handsome man – Arthur, he reminded himself – his number?

"Go ahead and write in down, sweetie. I know. Just, don't let the pompousness fool you? Wart's a good guy. He hasn't really come out, though…but I'll be happy to give him your number, okay? I'll make sure he calls." Katey took the slip of paper from Merlin's fumbling fingers and smiled warmly. "Oh, I'm sorry…I'm being rude. I'm Katey Pendragon. Here's my number, give me a ring if you want to hang out or something, yeah?" She offered her hand, which Merlin shook. With that, she took her tea and the waters and left, calling, "Have a good one, Merlin dear!" over her shoulder.

By the time she made it back to where the boys had been playing and where she'd lain the blanket out, they were all sitting on the blanket waiting for her. "Ah, there's the lovely maiden!" Gwaine announced, throwing his arms out. Arthur proceeded to slap Gwaine on the stomach while Katey just sighed. "I'm not a maiden, thank you. I've brought you all waters."

"Tell me you're not drinking that horrid iced tea nonsense."

"Wart," Katey cringed, "It's not nonsense, and it's delicious. And I'm going to be drinking little else, so get used to it."

The boys all looked at her as though she had declared that she would be auditioning for the circus as a fire breather. Honestly. She handed the waters out, receiving various forms of thank yous.

"You are so strange sometimes, Kat." Leon said, taking the water she handed him. She sat down with them on the blanket and placed her book in her purse. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?" She inquired, sipping at her tea.

"Well, the lads are going to move their things into the flat, and then we're going to the pub down the street from the flat. I'm going to ride back to the flat with Leon, Gwaine and Elyan, so do you mind riding with Lance and Percy?"

"No, that's fine. We're gonna follow you, right?" Arthur nodded. "And pubs, huh? I always forget 18 is the drinking age here." Katey mentioned, standing. "Well, no offense boys, but you all smell like sweaty gym socks. I'd really like to get back to the apartment so y'all can shower." Arthur looked to his friends, smirked, and they all stood, somehow near simultaneously, and hugged her. She shrieked, and then fell into fits of giggles.

"So we smell, do we, Katey?" Leon remarked, smirking and laughing along with everyone else. She managed to wriggle her way out, and snatched her blanket up into her arms.

"Alright everyone, enough fooling around, we all do smell pretty bad so we should be going." Arthur declared, leading the way towards his friends' cars. Katey followed silently, walking next to the hulking Percival, who didn't say anything either. At least not until they reached Lance's car, when he asked, "Would you rather ride up front or in the back?"

Startled, she replied, "It's really not a big deal. I'll ride in the back."

"I just didn't want any of our things to fall on you, yeah? I figured I'd offer." And with that he opened the back door, gesturing for her to get in. "Thank you," she said quietly, to which he nodded before shutting her door and getting in beside Lancelot. "Be careful. I know it's a short ride but Arthur would kill us if anything fell on you." Lance told her, reminding her to mind the things around her. The ride only took a minute or two, and once everyone had made it up into the flat, Arthur distributed keys. "Now, Katey's already picked a room, seeing as the rest of us will be sharing. Now, who's rooming with whom?"

There was some momentary bickering before it was decided that Lance and Elyan would take one room, Leon and Arthur would take another, and Percy and Gwaine would take the last one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'd like to say something." Katey said, standing on the couch where she'd been sitting. "Now, we're all adults here, so I'm going to be blunt because I know there will come a time in the next few months where any of us could be put into a situation. The, um, 'Mine or yours' situation. When being asked this question, what do you think the answer will be, gentlemen?"

They all kind of looked at her, dumbfounded that she'd been the one to bring it up.

"If we're being asked, we should say yours." Arthur answered, clearly understanding where this conversation was going. "And I'm assuming that we're not to ask, correct?"

"Ding ding, ten points to Wart. I'm just trying to spare all of us. No one wants to be woken up by the sound of two people positively going at it, alright? I'd imagine that really goes for you boys, since y'all are sharing rooms. Unless you're into that. But no one wants to know about that so, anything to say?" They continued to stare at her, so she just clapped her hands and jumped off the couch, saying, "Alrighty team, good meeting. I'll be in my room. Y'all should shower. I don't want to be seen in public with a bunch of stinky boys," as she headed into her own room and shut the door behind her. She padded into the bathroom and began to run herself a bath. She could use one after such a hectic day.

Out in the living room, the boys were still talking amongst each other. "Americans are so **_weird_**." Gwaine had decided once Katey was safely out of earshot. "I was not expecting that, though. Way to warn us we'd be staying with such a fit bird, princess! A little looney, but very fit."

"Yeeeah, that 'bird' is still my cousin Gwaine. With your reputation, you really shouldn't be so surprised I didn't tell you about her."

Gwaine simply shrugged. "I know I'm not the only one who thinks so. She's exactly Perce's type. That can't have escaped your attention."

"Hey! I don't have a type!" Percival defended himself.

"Ah, that's true. Perce is so desperate that-" Leon was cut off by Percy lunging for him, and they both fell into peals of laughter.

"Now, come on lads." Lance sighed from his spot on the couch. "If we're going to be going out tonight, we really should clean up. I call shower."

"Shower!" Gwaine and Leon chimed together, and they both ran towards their respective bedrooms, leaving Arthur, Percival, and Elyan.

"You know, Percy, I'd definitely prefer to see you with my cousin as opposed to Leon or Gwaine. I think you'd be good for each other."

Percival eyed Arthur warily. "Thanks, mate, but other than Leon, we've only just met her, and I don't want to jump to any conclusions. Or, save myself for her, yeah? Like if I meet a bird tonight, I don't plan on declining any offers for the off chance that your cousin might be into me, you know?"

Arthur pondered this. "I suppose that makes sense. Gwaine's probably looking at it the same way. I guess we'll all see when we get pissed tonight, yeah?"

Elyan and Percival nodded. Arthur joined them on the couch and turned on the TV to see if there were any football matches on.

It was at exactly that moment that Katey came rushing from her room, her hair sopping wet from her bath and clothes sticking to her because she hadn't properly dried off in her hurry to dress. "Um, there's a problem."

Arthur got up, alarmed. "What is it, what's wrong? Are you okay? God, you're not hurt are you? Not pregnant, right? I'll kill him, I swear to God I'll kill him…"

"Wart!" Katey yelled to get his attention. "Christ, do you always have to pull the pregnancy card? I know, when the time comes, you'll kill him. I got it. First off, not. Pregnant. Okay? Okay. Moving on, the uh, problem is that Nikki just flew in. To surprise me. And she has nowhere to stay. And she needs me to come get her from the helipad."

Arthur groaned audibly. "Really? She needs to stay here?"

"Well it's not like I could have told her no! She's my best friend, Wart! Besides, there's plenty of room in my room, she'll stay in there with me. Or whatever man she deems worthy to sleep with. Whatever. I can't leave her stranded!"

"She's nearly as wealthy as we are, Kat, I don't think she'll be stranded!"

"Well, I'm going to get her, so I'll be back in like an hour." Katey left, purse and keys in hand.

"Who's Nikki?" Percival asked. Arthur flopped down on the couch, groaning, before sitting up and explaining, "Nikki Mendez is Katey's best mate from the States. Her mother is my Uncle James' VP, much like Leon's father is my father's VP. So, naturally, her family has spent every Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, and summer with ours, the same way Leon's does. She's, ah, very straight-forward. And loud. But she and Kat get on unnervingly well, so they're best mates. They always have been."

"So they're essentially a female version of you and Leon?" Elyan asked, smirking.  
"More like our polar opposites. But in that respect, I suppose so. Those two are loud and blunt, brutally honest, even. And Nikki's a raging feminist, which Katey goes along, just a little less raging. They aren't afraid to tell you how they feel, that's for damn sure. Not exactly lady-like, but they're family, so what can you do, yeah?"

Elyan nodded. "Gwen and Morgana are the same way, remember?"

Arthur groaned. "Ugh, Morgana. I'm glad she's spending the summer in Paris so that she won't be bothering me every day for once. 'Arthur, do this for me, won't you,' and 'Arthur pick Mordred up from the groomers, would you please?' She's al prim and proper when she needs something but dear God if she's angry you'll want to be oceans apart from the witch."

Meanwhile, Katey was just pulling into Pendragon, Corp.'s private helipad just outside the city. Nikki stood there on the tarmac, waiting for her. "Hello my darling! I still can't believe how long your hair is, Katey! Ugh!" Katey ran to her friend and hugged her tight. "You just saw me two days ago, dumbass. It hasn't grown any since then. So tell me again why you up and decided to fly out here?"

Nikki sighed. "You, Warty, Leon, and I have spent every single summer together since we were in the womb. There isn't any reason for this summer to be any different. Hey, we should get those matching tattoos we've wanted. Besides, how am I supposed to go until Christmas to see you? We spend the entire year together, no questions asked."

Katey looked at her best friend. "What're you gonna do when we all start school?"

"Well, I think if I like London enough, I'll stay here for my gap year and go from there."

They loaded Nikki's things into the cab and slid into the backseat. "You should probably know that we're staying in a flat with six boys. You and I will be sharing a room, and a bed, to be honest but-"

"Uh, yeah fuck that. I called the building where y'all are living while I was waiting for you to get here and rented myself a one room apartment for the summer. It's the floor beneath the penthouse, I think."

"Thank god. Wart was complaining 'cause things were already really cramped with all of the boys sharing rooms."

"Oooh! Tell me all about each and every one of these boys! Except Wart and Leon. I know them already. So that leaves what, four? Also, has Wart come out yet? You'd have told me right?"

One of the things Katey and Nikki liked to discuss was Arthur's sexuality. Both of them were entirely sure that he was gay, even if he refused to admit it to himself.

"Ugh, not yet. Of course I would have told you! But oh my gosh guess what? I was in this tea shop near the park earlier and this really, really cute boy gave me his number."

Nikki looked at her. "So? You never describe boys you like as cute."

Katey smiled smugly. "That's because he didn't give it to me for me. He gave it to me to give to Wart! Can you believe that? He's perfect, Nikki. They'll be perfect we just have to get them together. And get Wart out of his Narnia sized closet."

"Narnia was in the back of a wardrobe."

"Shut the fuck up you knew what I meant. Besides, closet worked better for the analogy. So mehh." Katey stuck her tongue out at Nikki, who in turn flicked Katey off, before they both began to laugh.

"Alright ladies, we're here."

"Thanks a bunch." Katey handed him a note and they exited the cab, going through the front of the building to obtain Nikki's key. Katey helped her take her things to her own room before they went back up to the penthouse.

"Holy shit, this is swanky." Nikki commented as Katey opened the door. As they walked in together Katey noticed that the boys had switched for showers and Lancelot, Leon, and Gwaine were now sitting in the living room.

"Katey! You didn't tell me Nikki was coming into town." Leon said, opening his arms as Nikki embraced him.

"Yeah, well, she didn't tell me either so aren't we all surprised."

"Now who is this? We're meeting all sorts today, aren't we Lance?" Gwaine asked, standing to introduce himself. "Hello love. The name's Gwaine, and this here is Lancelot, but we just call him Lance." He took Nikki's hand and kissed it. She giggled at the gesture and mock curtsied. "Well gee thanks, it's an honor, sir. But what the hell is 'all sorts' supposed to mean, huh?"

Gwaine blanched. "Nothing, didn't mean anything by it, I just-" Nikki waved him off. "Don't worry about it. No biggie. Don't get your knickers in a twist, alright?"

Gwaine just stared at her. "**_Americans_**," He mumbled under his breath. Katey and Nikki just laughed at him.

"I'm Nikki Mendez, best friend of our lovely Katey Pendragon, and I'm going to be staying in London for the summer. My flat is on the floor below yours if anyone is interested in, say, having a sleepover? How bout it, Leon?"

Leon blushed and shook his head. "No thanks, Nikki. You know I see you as a sister."

Nikki winked at him and giggled. "Of course I do, dear. It's mutual. Just a joke among old friends, right? Speaking of old friends where is Wart?"

"Shower." Leon replied.

Nikki nodded. "So, Leon! Katey and I are getting tattoos, you should come with us!"

"I'm not a tattoo type, but uh, thanks Nikki. Besides, don't they hurt?"

Nikki and Katey both shrugged. "It all depends on where you get it and how big the piece is. Like I have this one on my leg," Katey pulled up the right leg of her pants to reveal a black and grey manatee swimming through sea grass tattooed onto ¾ of the side of her calf. "It took the guy like two hours, and yeah it hurt but it was pretty bearable."

"And I have this one on my ribs," Nikki pulled up her shirt so that the boys could see the detailed outline of a dove on her right ribcage. "And they say the ribs hurt the worst, but I didn't think it was too bad."

Leon was appalled. "You two? You two have tattoos? Weren't your fathers upset?"

"Our parents paid for them, dear. They were one of our presents for the big 18." Katey explained.

It was then that Arthur stumbled from his and Leon's room, gaping at Katey's leg and Nikki's ribs. "When did you get _tattoos_?"

Katey sighed. "September, dear, do keep up. They're perfectly healed, and Nikki and I are getting matching ones soon. All that matters is that they're easily covered, you know? So pants, and all Nikki has to do is wear a shirt, so yeah."

"It's nice to see you too, Wart." Nikki waved. "Yes, yes, hello Nikki."

"Oh stop worrying your pretty little head, Wart, I'm staying in a flat downstairs. You won't be seeing too much of me." Nikki waved his discomfort off, and Arthur noticeably relaxed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alrighty, well I'm going to go change to go to the pubs, and then when everyone's ready we'll head out, okey dokey?" Katey motioned for Nikki to follow her into her room, and closed the door behind her.

"So, what's the game plan here, huh Katey? You gonna fuck everyone but Wart? Cause that's what I'd fucking do. That Gwaine dude? Holy fucking shit, man. I bet he's got abs straight from heaven. And he's so hairy! Do you think he'd let me rim him?"

Katey laughed. "Well, considering Lance out there has a girlfriend and one of the other boys, Elyan, is gay, that narrows the fuckable pool down to three boys: Gwaine, Leon, and Percival. Holy shit, Nikki. Percival is fucking perfect. Like, he's at least a foot taller than I am, fucking huge muscles, everything about him is gigantic."

Nikki wiggled her eyebrows as Katey slid out of her pants in search of something cute to wear to the bar. "Everything? Even his dick? Making quick work of that one, huh?"

Katey reddened as she stood in her t-shirt and panties with her hands on her hips. "No. I've only just met all of them except Leon and Arthur, I'm not going from drunken one nighters. At least not with any of them. We should go clubbing, you know? Instead of to this stupid bar." She rifled through her drawers before pulling out what looked like a scrap of leather fabric. "I'm thinking leather mini. Yay or nay?"

"Obviously yay. Always a yay for the leather mini, silly goose. Do you still have my fringe mini?" Katey pulled it out of a drawer and tossed it at Nikki, who discarded her own pants in favor of the skirt. Katey walked to her closet, having now discarded her shirt and put on the mini skirt. "What do you think of this, then?" Katey pulled out a white tank top, which was more of a crop top with a lace overlay that barely made it to her belly button, and put it on.

"Oooh, slutty and super cute all at the same time. I like. Find me something, would you?" Katey threw her a loose-fitting orange t-shirt, cropped of course. "I love the way you dress me, Katey Pendragon."

Katey then threw a pair of black leather oxfords at her best friend, "Wear those."

Nikki looked at her, shocked. "Katey Pendragon, I _refuse_ to be fucked while wearing a pair of oxfords!" She yelled, loud enough that the whole flat must have heard her. Katey groaned and yelled back, "Well, then take them off and put them back on! The point of this outfit is for guys to notice your ass, stupid, not your fucking feet! And besides, we both know that neither you nor I can walk when we're drunk off our fucking asses, so you have to wear flats so you won't fucking hurt yourself. Jesus."

Nikki softened knowing her friend was just looking out for her. "Do you have those Gentle Souls flats with the ribbons on the ankle?" Katey sighed and dug through one of her suitcases before pulling the asked-for shoes out and handing them up to Nikki. "Thank you, love."

"Of course, dumbass." After dressing themselves, they went into the bathroom to do their hair, since Katey's had still been wet, and their makeup. They were almost finished when a knock sounded at Katey's door, and Leon's voice called, "Are you two almost done? We're quite ready to go get thoroughly pissed, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah, one more minute!" Katey called, smearing bright red lip gloss onto herself and then Nikki. They puckered and smacked their lips at each other before calling, "We're coming!" They hustled to grab their wristlets before going out into the living room where the boys were waiting. "So we were thinking…" Katey began.

"We want to go clubbing, not to some cutesy little pub. We're gonna go either way, we just thought y'all would like to join us." Nikki finished, nodding wisely.

"Better chance for free drinks for us, you know? And y'all can still get a pint at the club, yeah?" Katey reasoned. "Please? We really want you to come with us. It'll be fun! Swear."

"Yeah, please? There's a club only ten minutes from here!"

Arthur looked at them warily. "You mean funkybuddha? Because you need to be a member there-"

Nikki held her hands up. "Taken care of. We got one for everyone already. Now, with that out of the way, who's in?"

Gwaine stood. "Well, I'm always up for a good night of dancing and drinking. What do you say, lads?"

Percy shrugged and stood up. "I'll go."

Nikki stared at him. "Wow, you really are huge. Are you proportion-" She was stopped mid-sentence by a solid smack on the back of the head from Katey. "Shut your mouth, holy fuck. Rude." She said as she smoothed the back of Nikki's hair. Percy just gawked at the two of them.

Elyan shrugged. "You two are already dolled up, we might as well join you."

Lance sighed. "Well, I had invited Gwen to meet us at the pub, and she isn't much of a clubbing kind of girl…"

Katey and Nikki looked at each other with joint looks of horror. "Oh my god, Lance! I'm so sorry, we didn't know,"

Nikki nodded and finished, "We wouldn't have even dreamed of bringing it up if we'd known! We'll go to the pub, so, so sorry, what were we thinking…"

Lance put his hands up. "Ladies, it's quite alright. Gwen and I haven't actually had a night together for just us in a while. I'll go to the pub and she and I can have dinner. You all go and enjoy yourselves, yeah?"

Katey and Nikki both heaved sighs of relief. "Tomorrow we'll make plans and we can meet Gwen, okay? She's gotta be pretty fucking awesome to have tied a guy like you down, Lance." Katey amended, still feeling pretty bad.

Lance blushed. "She's very special to me." Elyan gagged, "Ew. So are we going or not then? Leon, Arthur, are you two coming?"

"Why not?" Leon shrugged. "As long as I can get pissed, I don't really care much. Arthur?" Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation and grabbed his keys. "But us lads aren't dressed to go clubbing. Give us five and we'll head out, yeah?"

Nikki nodded and shooed them. "Go on, then!" It took them a tad longer than five minutes, and Lance had left to meet with Gwen before they had changed. The girls ended up giving fashion advice, but when the boys couldn't follow it, they ended up storming into the boys' rooms, one pair at a time, and pulled out clothes for them to wear; once the boys were dressed, impeccably thanks to the girls, they finally left the apartment to make their way to the club. Nikki and Katey led the way, receiving many a catcall in the short walk, which led to many "Fuck off!"s from both the girls and the boys. Two minutes into the walk the boys just ended up surrounding the girls as best they could, because God forbid if Arthur had to lay into someone at Katey or Nikki's expense before they even reached the club. When they did arrive at the club, Katey sauntered ahead of the group and smiled flirtatiously at the bouncer. "Hello! I called earlier about the eight black membership passes?"

The bouncer eyed her up and down before speaking into the mic attached to his ear piece. "One moment, ma'am."

Katey smiled again and batted her eyelashes. "Of course, sweetie." The bouncer smiled. "But we are in a bit of a hurry? Is someone coming to give us our passes?"

"Absolutely." The manager of the club stepped out, holding an envelope. "Thanks for choosing our club, Ms. Pendragon. I'm sure you and your friends will enjoy yourselves. Do be sure to tell your uncle about how well we treated you, won't you?"

Katey took the envelope and dispersed the passes and held onto Lance's. "Oh, ask Arthur to do that, won't you? Now may we go in?" There were grumbles from those who were waiting in line but the manager nodded to the bouncer before stepping aside to let Katey pass, who was soon followed by the rest of the group. The groans escalated as their seven person group bypassed the line and made their way into the dimly lit club. What lights there were consisted of entirely neon, and there was a strong bass playing so loudly they could barely hear each other think. Nikki and Katey made their way onto the dance floor, dancing with each other in such a manner that it only took two minutes for someone to offer them a drink and a dance.

Arthur and Leon sat on the side sipping at their beers, watching the others. Gwaine had already down three shots of vodka, and was dancing a little too excitedly with some girl on the dance floor. Percy stood at the bar talking to a petite red headed girl, and Elyan was grinding on the floor with some bloke, holding a glass of something called a 'Peach Pie' cocktail that Elyan swore by.

Katey was dancing with a tall, lean boy with longish brown hair and chocolaty eyes, and he was whispering dirty things into her ears as she swayed her hips. She couldn't remember his name, she'd already made her way through at least three Jaeger bombs, and two straight shots of Pinnacle Whipped. But she liked what she was hearing so she put her hands on his hips and brought them together, grinding her hips against his and feeling his erection through his slacks. "Go somewhere, yeah?" He breathed, and when she nodded he began pulling her towards the back of the club where the bathrooms were. "Can't wait to see my dick all up in your pretty mouth, fuck…"

"Oh no, bud, you're gon' fuck me, good n'hard." She directed, pulling him towards her. She'd have preferred riding him, there on the wall of the men's bathroom, but he was lanky and there was no way would he be able to hold her. But to her alcohol addled mind, sex was sex and hopefully his dick wasn't too small. He was pulling his pants down and his lips were on her mouth, encouraging her to reciprocate. She swept her tongue into his mouth, groaning. She reached down and gave his erection a swift tug, reveling in the length.

"Want you, now," She commanded, spreading her legs and pulling her thong aside. "Condom?" She asked, and heard him pulling one from his pocket and rolling it on. It took a little long, the boy was pretty sloshed, but eventually he had it on and he was sliding into Katey's warmth. She was moaning already, begging him to go harder. He pulled back and snapped his hips, groaning, "S'tight, soooooo gooood…" "Fuck m'harder, harder dammit!" He brought a hand up under her shirt to grasp her breasts, kneading and pulling at her nipples. She was moaning louder and she brought his face to hers in a would-be passionate kiss. Minutes later he was spasming and groaning and snapping his hips as he came, stilling as he spilled into the condom. He pulled out and Katey slumped, putting her thong back into place as she left the boy standing there and walked out of the men's room to see a line of dudes waiting there, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, boys," She called, waving her hand in the air behind her. "Couldn't even get me off, the fucker." She mumbled to herself. She made her way to the bar, flirting with the bartender enough to earn her a free shot of whiskey. "You know…" He said as she downed it, "My shift is over in a minute or two, would you want to…" "Go somewhere?" She asked, "Absolutely, dearie. Hurry hurry, though!"

He blushed and smiled down at her, thankful when his replacement showed up. "Name's Cedric," He told her, taking her hand and leading her towards the side of the club, walking directly passed Arthur and Leon, who were both making out with very pretty, very drunk girls. He took her into what looked like an employee's lounge and locked the door behind him. "You're beautiful," He said as he came up and embraced her from behind, "and I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Katey hummed, reaching behind her to stroke his face. "Sounds like a plan. Shall we?" She pulled him to her, kissing him fiercely. She sucked at his tongue and began unbuttoning his shirt, running her hands over his chest. He shucked off the garment and pulled at her shirt, leaving her in her bra, which he didn't remove, only pulled down for access to her chest. Her hands were pulling at his hair and Cedric was moaning, making quick work of Katey's skirt and thong, leaving her to remove his jeans.

She palmed him through his underwear, moving them both towards a comfy looking arm chair. "Got a condom, Ced?" He nodded and when to pick it out of the pocket of his jeans. He turned around to find her on her knees before him, taking his hard cock into her hand and then her mouth. She swiveled her tongue on the underside and then flicked it in the slit, leaving whatever his name was capable of only moaning.

She took the condom from him and opened it, place it in her mouth, then returned his cock to her mouth, simultaneously rolling the condom onto him. Once it was on, with some help from her hands, she stood and led him to the chair, where she made him sit down.

"Gonna ride you so hard, boy." She moaned as she straddled him and he reached between her legs to stroke her, which caused him to groan. "You're so fucking wet for me, goddamn…can't wait to have your pussy on my dick, baby…" He breathed out as he held his cock straight so she could pin herself down on it. He held onto her hips until she was fully seated, and she wiggled her hips until she got used to being so full. That was one of the perks of being on top; you always felt that little bit fuller. She slowly began to rise and then sink back down onto him, setting a slow pace that quickly picked up when combined with the bartender's upward thrusts. The two of them were a mess of hot breaths, moans, and swears of how good it felt.

They'd been going at it for a while when Katey felt the familiar tension building up in her belly. "So…close…"she panted, "Touch me, please…" The bartender groaned and reached up with one hand to pinch and pull at a nipple, while the other went straight for her clit and started rubbing in frantic circles. She rose and fell at a quicker, more uneven pace. "Yes!" She cried, and the tension suddenly burst within her and she was clamping down on the bartender's dick, which was spasming now with his own release. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and he groaned again, his face falling forward into her chest, the two of them panting unevenly.

Katey could feel him starting to soften, so she pulled herself up and off and began searching for her panties and her clothes. After finding them, she'd stumbled trying to put the panties on and shimmied into her skirt. She pulled her tank top on and said, "Thanks. That was great. See you around, yeah?"

The bartender nodded and waved from his spot on the chair. She made her way to the door, unlocked it, and made her way back into the club, which had been slowly dwindling down. She pulled her phone from her wristlet and checked the time – nearly three in the morning. She called a cab – she didn't trust herself to make the short walk and not get lost. It arrived and took her back to the building, pulling out into the front. She handed the driver her money and made her way into the front of the building and to the lift. She half-heartedly pressed the button that led to her floor. After fumbling with her key in the lock she finally managed to make her way into the apartment and furthermore, into the kitchen, where she found Percival, clad only in a pair of gym shorts.


End file.
